1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, such as a digital camera. In particular, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including a cover member configured to cover an operation member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-189883 discusses a method of allowing a user to execute a setting and a calibration for recording audio information by operating a level operation unit for adjusting the level of a signal from an audio line or a microphone, which is exposed on an outer surface of an imaging apparatus.
However, in the imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-189883, because the level operation unit is exposed on the outer surface of the imaging apparatus, the setting value or calibration value of an audio recording operation may be unintentionally changed if any object contacts the level operation unit when the imaging apparatus is in use.
In order to prevent the above-described problem, a conventional method covers an operation member with a cover member that can open and close by a pivot operation. However, according to the conventional method, when the operation member is covered with the cover member, it may become difficult for a user to view a current setting value because the operation member is covered as described above.
Furthermore, if the area of covering the operation member with the cover member is large, it may become necessary to increase the size of the imaging apparatus.